


Flowers and Flirts

by curious_sherlockitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_sherlockitten/pseuds/curious_sherlockitten
Summary: Sherlock owns a flower shop, John needs flowers... I wonder what will happen next?





	Flowers and Flirts

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of many I hope :) Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

"John!... John we're going to be late!" Harry had her arms wrapped tenderly around a box of place settings, as if they were priceless antiques that she needed to protect with her life.

"Calm yourself, I'm almost ready." John stood in front of the mirror, frowning at the loose, lopsided knot that hung round his neck. Harry insisted that he was required to wear a tie for her charity event that evening, that it would make him look posh. She had been working round the clock to get all her planning and prep done for the big night. It was all John could do to follow her every command and hope not to get chastied by his flustered sister.

"Here, let me do that." Harry grabbed the odd knot and set to work undoing John's mess. She'd always been better at it than John, and frequently had to come to his aid. "How can you be so bad at this, don't you wear these to work?" John frowned at the smirking Harry. "Now come along, we still need to pick up the table centerpieces, and arrive at the venue with enough time to help set up."

John took one last look in the mirror and nodded to his reflection, content with his appearance. "Yes John you're gorgeous! Now follow!" Harry led him down the stairs to the foyer.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this..." John grumbled, gathering up his coat and one of the boxes that was piled precariously in the entryway.

"Because you adore your darling sister!" She batted her eyelashes and flashed a faux shy smile.

"Yes well I've been meaning to talk to you about that-"

"Oh shush you!" Harry chuckled, shoving him towards the door. "And for that I'm driving!"

♡     ♡     ♡     ♡     ♡

 

Sherlock sat in the office at the back of his shop going over the orders for the week. "Molly!" He shouted loudly. "You have those centerpieces ready for this evening, correct?"

Molly appeared in the doorway, nodding with a grin on her face. "Yes Sherlock." 

"And you followed my instructions this time? With the lily's in between the Iris's? Honestly Molly we can't have what you did last time." 

"Sherlock, you have nothing to worry about.." She shook her head and retreated to the shop front.

Sherlock straightened his posture and tucked his folded hands under his chin. There was a big order coming in and if done correctly, it would mostly likely secure the shop some business for years to come.

The front door bell jiggled and Sherlocks ice blue eyes shot open. The voices of a man and a women could be heard through the doorway to his office. _Must be the people who ordered the centerpieces for tonight._  Sherlock shot out of his chair, he needed to check those arrangements before they were sent out. _Who knows what Molly did to them._

Striding into the shop front, Sherlock's eyes landed on an attractive, tired looking man and a flustered nicely dressed woman. "Sherlock Holmes" He extended his hand towards the two of them, not caring who, if either of them, shook it.

"Ah.. Hello.." The man stumbled over the greating, then remembered to shake the extended hand, almost missing, clearly transfixed by Sherlock's cool blue eyes.

Sherlock smirked. _Of course_.

♡     ♡     ♡     ♡     ♡

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon! Comments are welcomed, as are suggestions for future chapters! :)


End file.
